Green Kirby
|faction=Kirbies |category=Nintendo Character }} Green Kirby is an RP Character used by Fr0stfur. Personality To Be Revised History When Dr. Doom appeared and attacked Kirby, Green Kirby appeared and attacked him with Mario, although he escaped with Kirby. Abilities Green Kirby= Green Kirby *Inhaling and copying abilities (After some time, Green Kirby has been able to use common abilities without inhaling) *Can fly the Dragoon *Can use her Warp Star *Flight *Somehow, Green Kirby has the ability to make most Smash Bros. items to appear at will, allowing her to use them. |-|Wing Ability= Wing Ability *Can fly much faster. *Feather Bomb - can shoot multiple weak feathers at enemies. |-|Plasma Ability= Plasma Ability * Plasma Arrow - Fires one electric arrow. Can be used in rapid succession. *Plasma Cannon - Launches her Plasma Barrier. Does heavy damage, is fast, and has great range. * Plasma Barrier - Can make a barrier that repulses most enemies and destroys oncoming projectiles. |-|Jet Ability= Jet Ability * Can fly much faster in the air. |-|Hi Jump Ability= Hi Jump Ability *Can jump much higher. |-|Sword Ability= Sword Ability *Final Cutter - Green Kirby swings her Cutter up and lands, emitting a shock wave. *Twister Slash - Spin Slashes in the air. *Sky Energy Sword - Can release energy at the foe when she slashes. |-|Ghost Ability= Ghost Ability *Possesion - Green Kirby can control enemies and use their powers as her own. *Vanish - Can become invisible and invincible, and can freely move around. Once finished, though, Green Kirby will not be able to attack for a short period of time. |-|Smash Ability= Smash Ability *Vulcan Jab - Green Kirby jabs at the enemy multiple times. This move comes from Fighter. *Stone - Green Kirby turns into a stone, pounding into the ground. *Twinkle Star - Green Kirby does a powerful somersault in midair. Any enemy that touches the spinning Kirby is damaged. *Hammer - Green Kirby swings her hammer. Although she swings her hammer differently than normal it will still pound in stakes (similar to a flameless-faster Hammer Flip attack). *Hammer Spin - Green Kirby spins around in midair, hammer outstretched. *Smash Kick - Green Kirby charges up and launches herself forward while spinning. Green Kirby damages any enemy she kicks. Limited-Use Abilities |-|Cook= Cook Ability *When used, Green Kirby dons a chef's hat and summons a pot in which every regular enemy, enemy projectile, defeated mid-boss and star on-screen is pulled in. She then cooks them all, and then magically turns them all into delicious food which Green Kirby can eat for replenishing health. *Has a variation which creates SSB items instead of normal food. The pot also explodes shortly after the items come out. |-|Crash= Crash Ability *Green Kirby freezes everything on the screen in place before flying across the screen erratically at a rapid pace, doing massive damage to all enemies. *Can also simply summon a massive energy surge around him to the achieve the same effect, burning every enemy on-screen. |-|Light= Light Ability *Illuminates a large area. Surprisingly useful for enemies that use the darkness to their advantage. |-|Mike= Mike Ability *Green Kirby loves to sing, but her voice is also useful in annihilating all enemies on-screen, which apparently hate it or think it's too loud. *Green Kirby doesn't really care, as she is wearing earphones. *It can be used three times with increasing power, unlike Crash, Paint and Cook, which can be used only once. |-|Paint= Paint Ability *Paint is a rare, one-use ability that lets Green Kirby spray blobs of paint all over, causing damage to any foe on screen. *As a side effect, the behavior of some characters will be changed when this power is used against them. |-|Sleep= Sleep Ability *Somewhat useless, as it just makes Green Kirby fall asleep. *However, she heals when she is sleeping with this ability. Super Abilities Ultra Sword= Ultra Sword * Hell Striker - Slashes multiple times with her sword, before slashing again, sending the opponent flying. *Blazing Cutter - Green Kirby slashes the opponent into the air, before jumping up and slashing them multiple times, then slamming them into the ground with her sword. *Tempest Slash - Spin Slashes in the air, making herself a small twister. |-|Grand Hammer= Grand Hammer *Hammer Smash - Green Kirby enlarges her hammer and performs a powerful overhead swing, smashing it on the ground beneath her, generating a shock wave. Moves objects down one unit. *Hammer Plus - Green Kirby enlarges her hammer into a festive, multi-colored form and slams it on the ground, creating larger shock waves and pounding objects down two units. *Super Hammer Plus - Green Kirby enlarges her hammer into a golden, star-studded monstrosity before smashing it on the ground, generating a massive shock wave and pounding objects down by three units. |-|Flare Beam= Flare Beam *Beam Blast - Summons a massive electrical ball that she can control. |-|Monster Flame= Monster Flame *Flame Dragon - Green Kirby summons a massive, fiery dragon that she can control that destroys obstacles and wreaks havoc on enemies. |-|Snow Bowl= Snow Bowl *Snow Blitz - Green Kirby turns into a huge snowball that absorbs enemies and destroys anything in its path. *Snow Crash - Green Kirby reverts back to normal after a massive snowy explosion. Finishers * Mike Ultra Flaming Icy Slash - Slashes her foe(s) multiple times with her Ultra Sword, while it is enhanced with the power of Snow Bowl and Monster Flame, before slashing a final time with her Mike. This move utterly annihilates most enemies. Weaknesses & Flaws *With so many abilities at her disposal, Green Kirby sometimes gets confused and uses the wrong ability. *Has an extreme fear of the dark. Trivia *Green Kirby's theme original was Target Smash!! from SSBB. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Video Game Character Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)